Jakub42042/galeria
__NOEDITSECTION__ MÓJ DEVIANTART-☀https://jakub42042-funtime.deviantart.com To na dole to nie spoiler tylko taki sobie opis mojego życia z figurkami z FNaF (i innych gier). Generacja 1 (1,5 roku wcześniej) Generacją pierwszą stanowią animatroniki z raczej prostych rzeczy-czarny drut, proste kleszcze, poszarzała plastelina, nie trzymające się farby (ale pod koniec), miękki łańcuch i odpadający klej do drewna, a o diodach nie było nawet mowy. Pierwszym pomysłem na zrobienie czegoś takiego była Mangle, obecnie przerobiona na części szkieletu on innych figurek. Potem ulepszyłem szkielet figurki wiążąc łańcuch drutem, z tego pomysłu wzięła się pokazana niżej w galerii Nightmare Chica, z prostą artykulacją, czyli po prostu z ruszanymi rękami. Potem kolejnym pomysłem był Withered Old Bonnie, nie pokazany w galerii bo został również przerobiony, miał możliwość ruszania ręką oraz ,,odbudowy" , co oznacza, że miał dokładaną twarz i rękę. Następna była Withered Old Chica, odpowiednio wypozowana, z możliwością odnowienia, można jej było chować ,,kable" i w ich miejsce dawać dłonie oraz chować szczękę endoszkieletu by złożyć szczękę, tak, aby nie wyglądała na zniszczoną. Kolejny jest, a raczej był Nightmare Bonnie, był duży jak na swój sposób, miał dużą głowę trzymaną na twardej sprężynie, ale o za dużych zniszczeniach nie było mowy, można mu było wyjmować szczęki pełne tych ostrych zębów, oraz pazury by zastąpić je raczej normalnymi odpowiednikami. Nightmare Mangle, następna w kolei to był największy animatronik (nie pokazana w galerii, ale mówiąc była mam na myśli, że jeszcze stoi ale ktoś jest od niej większy). Na końcu mianuje się Withered Old Chica v2- model Everything Animations, do czasu jej zaczęcia już nie został nikt, kto był zrobiony (poza Nightmare Mangle) (jej obecne zdjęcie pokazuję ją po 3 odrestaurowywaniu, czyli w generacji 3), miała po mniej więcej 5 kabli w rękach i niestabilny szkielet oraz praktyczne zero funkcji.W między czasie zrobiłem też Soulless Springtapa- pierwszy model posiadający możliwość poruszania rękami za pomocą dźwigni, Ignited Freddy (prototyp), z możliwością zdejmowania kostiumu, Springtrap ze zdejmowaną głową oraz Soulless Bonnie jako pierwsza figurka większa od N.Mangle, z teksturą zrobioną twardą szczoteczką do zębów, jego wadą, tak jak i innych było to, że był zrobiony tylko z plasteliny z paroma drutami wbitymi w nogi i ręce i przede wszystkim to, że nie umiał stać. Generacja 2 (czasu nie znam, może rok wcześniej) Zacząłem wykorzystywać u niektórych figurek gwoździe zamiast wkrętek jeśli chodzi o pazury, kupiłem nowe farby i przede wszystkim nowe, żelazne i aluminiowe druty, chrom i w ostatniej, porzuconej figurce i jednej ,, odzyskowej "-diody. Nie pamiętam za bardzo tej generacji, ale na pewno coś tutaj będzie, ale nie w kolejności. Withered Old Chica v2 była już nieco zmieniona-miała możliwość wyjmowania oczu, lepsze i dłuższe kable, tym razem już też w szczęce, oraz raczej bardziej szczegółowy śliniaczek, ale nadal nie miałem pomysłów na artykulację głowy, ale miała unikatowy model poruszania-głowa i nogi były połączone prostymi, mocnymi drutami, a tułów, w tym ręce mogły się obracać o 360*. Ignited Foxy na pewno był pierwszy z 2 generacji, to pierwsza postać, która miała zrobiony cały endoszkielet zrobiony ze srebrnego drutu, koniec końców ktoś zaproponował cenę na którą się zgodziłem więc.... . Ignited Springtrap (pozostałości na nowo zlepione na dole w galerii) to była jedyna figurka, która wytrzymywała na nogach cały dzień. Jack'o Bonnie powstał jako pierwsza skończona figurka z diodami, ale został zniszczony ze względu na brak materiałów do dokończenia, przed nim jeszcze miałem pomysł na zrobienie największej dotychczas figurki-(postaci z Sinister Turmoil) Dolly'ego (hybrydy Sinister W.Freddy'ego, Sinister W.Bonnie'go i chyba Mangle), ale jedyne co zrobiłem to ich dwie głowy i ramię, ale nic więcej, to już była kwestia czasu, kiedy go zniszczę, a raczej zniszczyłem. Była jeszcze Ignited Chica z jajcarsko wypozowaną głową. Generacja 3 Narzędziami były te z generacji 2, ale z nowymi kleszczami, nowszym klejem i nowszymi ,,kablami" robionymi z barwionych, cienkich, ocynkowanych nitek. Generację 3 tworzyły już modele SFM'owe, ale parę z nich było oryginałami. Ta serię rozpoczął Ignited Fredbear (model Bertberta3000, widoczny na dole w galerii), to już była pierwsza średniego rozmiaru figurka z diodami. Zrobiłem go w stosunkowo krótkim czasie i nie było mowy o tym, żeby się przewrócił, miał jeszcze najlepszą dotychczasowo paletę kolorów (ale do chwili dzisiejszej, gdy odszedł w prawie zapomnienie zaczął blaknąć i to wygląda tak jak w animacji-wygląda jakby gnił). Od razu po skończeniu zacząłem robić Ignited Golden Freddy'ego- wersję fanowską- wyglądał lepiej niż na zdjęciu-posiadał w tamtym czasie świecące na biało diody. Jednymi z następnych byli Soulless Bonnie v2-od niego zaczął się raban o artykulację-posiadał dosłownie wszędzie ruchome stawy, Soulless Freddy, również z podobną artykulacją, tak szczerze powinien być raczej w generacji 2 ze względu na materiał, ale jest w tej :). To już był ostatni czas kiedy ulepszyłem W.O.Chicę v2, miała normalne oczy, które można było zdjąć i ukazać świecące ultrafioletem oczy endoszkieletu, dostała nowe druty i kolor, który od tamtej chwili do chwili obecnej jest do .... . Jednym z ostatnich Animatronikiem tej generacji jest Ghoul Kitty Fazcat z TRTF 3 (ghoul to mój pomysł na nazwę, zamiast mówić TRTF 3 Kitty), która jako pierwsza była zasilana na 3 baterie. Nadszedł też czas na odbudowę Jack'o Bonnie'go (historycznie największej figurki, bo miał 45 cm.), któremu oczy i wnętrze świeciło na pomarańczowo, miał już jako pierwszy pazury z gwoździ, al skończył marnie, bo nie umiał stać, lecz koniec go spotkał podczas generacji 4. Jako coś na ,,oświetlenie" innych zrobiłem 6 bad ending'owych głów-Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, Freddy, Golden Freddy i Springtrap. Tą generację zakończyli Soulless Foxy, możliwością ruszania głową na wszystkie strony oraz ze szczęką na sprężynach i burnt Bonnie-nie muszę omawiać, bo widać na zdjęciu, napadł mnie też pomysł na Shadow Freddy'ego, nie miałem jakoś ochoty go skończyć. W między czasie zrobiłem 5 adventure'ów-2 razy golden Freddy, Phantom Foxy, Shadow Freddy i Springtrap, ale je sprzedałem oraz Reaper Golden Freddy'ego, ale nie zadowalał jak i innych tak i mnie. Generacja 4 Pomysł na zrobienie dużych, wytrzymałych figurek wielofunkcyjnych. Pierwszy był Shadow/Burnt Fredbear (wyglądał inaczej, miał po prostu inny kolor-przeciętny szary z białymi kropkami) jest pierwszą figurką, która świeciła w ciemności, stała na podstawce i ku stabilności użyłem malowanych wykałaczek. Następny był Shadow/Burnt Springbonnie (wygląda obecnie tak jak na początku), miał sprężyny wbite w ciało, a nie do rąk, dzięki czemu nie robił dziur przy poruszeniu rękami, jego wadą była opadająca głowa, po jego zrobieniu przerobiłem kolor S./B. Fredbear'a na kolor taki sam jak u Springbonnie'go (czyli na obecny), następny, a raczej następna postać jaką zrobiłem była Reaper Toy Chica (od czasu 1 generacji 2 w kolejności zrobiony przeze mnie damski Toy, i już praktycznie jedyny/a który/a stoi), było sporo przelewania na nią farb, ale ,,co oczu to z serca". Pomyślałem po paru dniach nad tym, żeby-jeśli to możliwe-zrobić jakąś postać z FNATI, więc zrobiłem Nightmare Suicide Mouse'a z FNATI:NBD v3, lecz gdy go skończyłem był i tak niedokończony-nie miał ręki i miejsca koło oczu, co się tyczy dawnego Shadow Freddy'ego-zrobiłem mu tylko ciało i jedną nogę. Kolejną postacią była nie kto inny jak Withered Old Chica, ale model sfm Austin the bear'a (czy jakoś tak), to była jedna z najlepszych figurek (ale popsuta, bo jakieś dziecko na wystawie, chyba nie umiało czytać, żeby nie ruszać figurek i Chica skończyła z wyłamanymi rękami, a inne dziecko rozwaliło dziób poprzedniej W.O.Chici- co ten świat jeszcze wymyśli), ostatnia dwójka tej generacji to Nightmare Shadow Bonnie-gdy go ,,skończyłem" nie miał 1 i pół nogi, a drugi to Humankind Bonnie, który nie miał głowy (o twarzy nie było czego mówić). Generacja 5 (tak jakby) To był czas kiedy naprawiałem i dokańczałem figurki. Shadow Freddy wyglądał po naprawie, tak jak teraz i miał lepsze, większe diody, Nightmare'owi zmieniłem diody na czerwone, i dorobiłem to trzeba było, w tym podstawkę, Humankind Bonnie, zyskał głowę i ,,mięśnie" zrobione z malowanych drutów oraz został pomalowany w czerwonych miejscach czerwoną farbą, w pół fluorestencyjną, w pół normalną (czyli po prostu jeśli w ciemności na niego poświecić, to czerwone elementy odbiją światło), N.S.Mouse miał rękę i dodatkowo zdejmowaną głowę. W tej generacji zrobiłem też Jack'o Bonnie'go v2, którego wadą było to, że nie umiał stać (jego obecny model jest przypisany do generacji 6, bo został na dodatek 16.9.naprawiony, czyli nie tak dawno) Generacja 6-do chwili prawie obecnej Figurki robione z gliny, mocniejsze, większe, bez możliwości zniszczenia (zależy) lub wyblaknięcia. Od generacji 6 zapoczątkowałem system folderowy polegający na robieniu folderów mających 4 obrazki animatroników: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica i Foxy. Animatroniki mogą być zastąpione przez innego animatronika (np.Freddy może być zastąpiony przez Golden Freddy'ego, każdy animatronik może być zastąpiony przez Marionetkę, lub głównego bohatera gry,ale takiej samej płci lub kogoś, kto jest z nim powiązany np.Balloon Boy może zastąpić Foxy'ego, albo (znowu np) Lockjaw, albo Springbonnie (TRTF) może zastąpić dla przykładu Bonnie'go. Hybrydy animatroników mogą zastąpić każdego bez wyjątku). Pierwszym animatronikiem, który był robiony jeszcze przed systemem folderów był Nightmare Oswald z FNATI:NBD v3 (to praktyczny prototyp całej generacji 6, lecz figurką, która miała być pierwsza był Abomination Toy Bonnie, ale ze względu na ..... materiał, był niedokończony (zresztą co byłoby do dokończenia, sama noga bez stopy). Więć pokusiłem się o coś lepszego i pochodzącego z nowego fan-game'u FNAF - Funtilized Old Fredbear'a z FNAF: Evolution. Robiłem go cały tydzień i był przerabiany parę razy, ale zawsze to była jego prawa ręka. Nie będę się rozpowiadał nad tym jak wyglądał, ale to pierwsza figurka, która ma na plecach specjalny pojemnik na 1 baterię. Trochę czasu, pomysł na system folderowy zrealizowany i wylosowana figurka to Abandoned Fredbear z TWAFFD 4. To największa dotychczasowo figurka z gliny i posiada najwięcej funkcji: możliwość obracania dłońmi, rozchylanie i składanie rąk, nawet jak są podniesione, specjalna rurka trzymająca kable od diod, tym razem dziura w plecach do której się wkłada aż 3 baterie (wzięte od Ghoul Kitty, bo została zniszczona), możliwość zdjęcia cylindra i możliwość otworzenia jego zębatej paszczy o kąt 90*, diody wzięte od prototypu Nightmare'a (są czerwone nawet jeśli przestaną świecić) i 3 pary szczęk z mocnymi zębami i mocny nacisk szczęk (nie bez powodu Kitty jest zniszczona, nudziło mi się, więc przetestowałem zgryz Fredbear'a- zmiażdżył jej ciało bez mojej ingerencji w niego-plastelina była realnie rozrywana, a nie ruszał szczęką na boki i gdyby plastelinowe figurki z generacji 5 by nie miały podstawek to A.Fredbear byłby największy), robiony przez 1.5 tygodnia. Dalej jest Withered Springbonnie (model sfm, ale nie znam autora), nad nim to się narobiłem. Jego ciało robiłem dwa razy i był malowany...dwa razy, obecnie jest po odnowieniu, ale jednak go opiszę w jego wczesnym wcieleniu-miał sztywne, nieruchome ręce, zrobiony specjalnie sprężynowy endoszkielet, miał mieć wyjmowane ręce w miejscu od łokci, (bo miałem z niego zrobić Ignited Springbonnie'go, ale ...nie), miał ruszać szczęką (ale nie), przez pewien wypadek wyłamała mu się twarz, więc zaimprowizowałem i zrobiłem mu głowę sprężynowego endoszkieletu, miał też krótsze nogi, które mu się uginały. Po ostatecznej naprawie jest wyższy, ma takie same pudełko na baterie co F.O.Fredbear i ma jednak teraz możliwość ruszania rękami. Najbardziej wnerwiające było to, że od czasu zaczęcia do skończenia minęły łącznie 3 tygodnie, a ja zrobiłem go w jeden. Obecnie najnowszy jest Purple Freddy z TRTF 4, geneza powstania podobna do połączonych genez od obu Fredbear'ów. Wiele figurek przewyższa kształtem i kolorem, jako pierwsza figurka ma zrobione ostre pazury, tak jak Ignited Fredbear ma możliwość obracania dolną szczęką o 360* z możliwością otwierania i zamykania, potrafi ruszać rękami, ale obracanie dłońmi to utrudnienie, jego górna część głowy, jest przymocowana na pręcie do którego przyklejone są dwie sprężyny (co daje do myślenia co on może robić) i jego diody już jako jedyne nie mają kabli łączących z baterią, z tyłu głowy ma dziurę, po jej bokach są pręty od diod a bateria wchodzi do środka. Obecnie robiony jest Dismantled Fredbear z nowego fan-game'u FNAF'a - Fredbear's Fright. Jest równie duży jak Abandoned Fredbear, może ruszać rękami, otwierać szczękę tylko ją podnosząc, miał parę błędów, którymi konsekwencją było zniszczenie 2 diod. Jest najbardziej dopracowaną postacią generacji 6. Generacja 7-początek października 2017-czyli mniej więcej wydanie świąteczne Początek generacji 7.Użycie zębatek i metalowych wkrętek jako endoszkieletu i użycie żywicy, co daje nieruchomość figurkom. Zacząłem robić animatronika z 6 nocy The Return to Abominations 2-Mistery'ego, lecz nie skończę go. , uznałem, że lepiej będzie zrobić coś, czego nigdy nie zrobiłem (przynajmniej jeśli było to by miało zostać), nadeszła pora na zrobienie całego modelu endoszkieletu, i to nie byle jakiego- ,,Upadłego anioła" z TJOC: story mode-Endo B ,,angel". W międzyczasie nie miałem ochoty na zrobienie go. Ze względu na traumę, którą miałem po kilkakrotnym obejrzeniu Suicide Mouse.avi robiłem dziwne rzeczy- posmarowałem farbą w kolorze krwi usta i oczy Nightmare Suicide Mouse'a przez co noce nie były fajne. Traumę zamaskowałem, a raczej odwróciłem robiąc w końcu postacie z FNATI. Wreszcie zrobiłem disney'owate postacie, więc z chęcią zrobiłem Spirit Oswalda z białym okiem i też z białym Spirit Face'a. Zachciało mi się zrobić postać z FNATI Nightmare Before Disney, padł wybór na Ink-Blot Mickmick'a jest nawet według mnie najlepszy z fnati'owych postaci. Z chęcią w losowaniu wybór padł na Reaper Springbonnie'go, został zrobiony w tydzień lub dwa. Był największą figurką z obecnych, miał mocne pazury zrobione z gwoździ i tak samo z zębami, i to jedyna figurka , która jest poza głową pusta w środku. Potem po depresji związanej z nudą chciałem zrobić w końcu jakąś Chica'owatą postać, więc zacząłem robić Soulless Chicę (z gry WEEKEND_), ale zrobioną ma jedynie prawą nogę, ,,majtki" i tułów ze śliniaczkiem, lecz nie zrobiłem więcej. Postanowiłem skończyć zaczętego jakieś pół miesiąca temu Endo B. Ze względu na to, że chciałem go zabrać gdzieś... to w godzinę zrobiłem jego głowę i ręce, ale to był prototyp, następnego dnia został skończony ostatecznie i miał, pomimo ich braku, świecące na biało oczy. Aż w końcu potem ostatecznie skończyłem go dając mu dodatkowe kable i parę innych rzeczy. Jakiś czas temu o mniej więcej 20.00 zacząłem robić Soulless Chicę v2 i nie miałem zamiaru przestać do czasu skończenia jej-czyli do jakiejś 1.00, w międzyczasie grając w Clash royale, to była jedyna figurka nie posiadająca zniszczeń kostiumowych i oryginalnie z figurek, ale nie wszystko jest doskonałe-bo miała pęknięcia w nogach i wyblakłą lewą część głowy, ale coś się dało naprawić. Po odrestaurowaniu nie miałem pomysłu na zrobienie czegoś innego, może więc, sobie pomyślałem, że mam tylko 1 wersję Chici zrobioną z gliny i pomyślałem o Funtime Ignited Chice i o moim pierwszym wykonanym Funtime'ie. Po wpadce z endoszkieletem, czyli tym że fragmenty nogi nie pasowały musiałem tymczasowo zakończyć pracę. Ale potem szybko siedząc do 1 nad ranem skończyłem ją, a zacząłem tydzień wcześniej, części jej głowy rozchylają się na cienkich drutach, a szyja zrobiona ze sprężyn bezproblemowo łączy ciało z głową, jeszcze dla efektu postanowiłem ją pomalować ,,przezroczystym złotem". Znowu po depresji postanowiłem zrobić pierwszego foxy'ego z gliny, więc postawiłem tak jak na Chice zrobić Soulless Foxy'ego. Miał ręce po raz pierwszy zrobione na prostych patykach, którymi rusza tylko w pionie i ma cały metalowy (serio) szkielet i miał wkońcu czerwony kolor i zęby zrobione z gliny i otwieraną w inny sposób szczękę, ale musiałem mu zmienić oczy, bo...druciki z ledów zespawały się z winy ciepła z gliną i wszystko mniej świeciło. Potem szybko zrobiłem mały reeboot i jest fajnie. Potem zrobiłem od dziwo..Soulless Foxy'ego, ale z 1 części WEEKEND'u. To była moja 1 (no dobra 2, ale 1 wersja 1 Soulless Foxy'ego została sprzedana (za 20 zł), więc... bogactwo skórwysyny), która nie miała nóg, więc o stabilność nieco trudno się postarać, ale został szybko zrobiony i miał w końcu idealnie zrobioną głowę (a o to też trudno). Figurki (pisane od 13.5.2018) * Withered Bonnie * Withered Chica * Nightmare Bonnie * Nightmare Chica * Nightmare Mangle * Withered Chica v2 * The Master * Soulless Bonnie * Humankind Bonnie * Burnt Fredbear * Burnt Springbonnie * Soulless Bonnie v2 * Soulless Freddy * Withered Chica v3 * Burnt Bonnie * Jack'o Bonnie * Nightmare Suicide Mouse mk 3 * Ignited Chica * Ignited Foxy * Ignited Freddy * Ghoul Kitty Fazcat * Ignited Springtrap * Mangle * Torture Sugar * Funtilized Withered Fredbear * Abandoned Fredbear * Dismantled Fredbear * Reaper Golden Freddy * Purple Freddy * Endo B * Rezurected Redbear * Withered Freddy * Burnt Foxy * Torture Foxy * Havoc Foxy * Funtilized Foxy * Soulless New Foxy * Soulless Old Foxy * Sinister Chica * Souless New Chica * Insane Chica * Humankind Chica * Havoc Chica * Endo C * Funtime Ignited Chica * Soulless New Bonnie * Funtilized Withered Springbonnie * Insane Springbonnie * Fantasty Bonnie * Reaper Springbonnie * Withered Springbonnie * The BOA * Nightmare Oswald v3 * Ink Blod Mickmick * Spirit Face * Spirit Oswald * Hell Bound Ortensia v2 * Motlen Evil * Burnt Freddy * Withered Nightmare Funtime Foxy * dalej niedługo Podobają się figurki? Tak Nie Jedna na wszystkie